It has long been difficult to accurately and efficiently reproduce the lower frequencies of the audio spectrum by traditionally adopted loudspeaker enclosures without the application of large volume speaker enclosures, or smaller enclosures requiring high electrical power consumption with respective high power capacity speakers.